Kyle Hakim
, also known as the in Japan, is a character appearing in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Turbo. He fights with his Beyblade, Hazard Kerbeus 7 Atomic. Appearance Kyle is a tall boy with pale skin, a frail body, classic-green hair, amber eyes, red markings on his face, and has three tattoos: a red chain-shaped tattoo around his neck and left upper arm, and a green jawline-like ring around his right shin. Kyle wears a one-piece dark spring-green sleeveless suit with a light-green stripe from the collar down to the pants, the right leg sleeve cut off at the right thigh, a yellow ring with rhombus points around the torso section, a yellow chain image on each leg sleeve, a deep-azure fur scarf/cape around his neck, and orange-red shoes with light-green toe caps and out-soles, and dark spring-green top-line and stripe on each side of the body. Kyle also wears a dark-green jackal-shaped mask with red highlights on the ears, eyes, and mouth and a bright-cerulean snout. Personality Kyle is an elusive and rather solitary Blader who likes to taunt other Bladers he deems as bottom-class. He uses his phone to collect data on strong beys to send them to Dread tower for Hyde. Biography Background Kyle watched from the shadows as Aiger and his friends were exploring a pirate ship. ''Beyblade Burst Turbo Beyblades * Hazard Kerbeus 7 Atomic: Kyle's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo. Special Moves * Chain Protection: Kerbeus uses its metal spring chains to cushion the impact, deflecting the opponent's attacks, then returns massive damage by pushing the opponent back and using the metal on its Energy Layer. This is similar to Ken Midori's Chain Launch. * Chain Counter: Kerbeus uses the opponent's power against them to hit the wall of the Beystadium, then uses the metal spring chains to push off gaining speed and power, then attacks with the dog head on its Energy Layer to deal the most damage. This is similar to Valt Aoi's Spring Attack. Battles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Turbo * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - Ghost Ship! Adventure of The High Seas!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Super Rumble! Beyathlon!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - Explosive Flames! Revive Phoenix!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Cooperation! Tag-Team Battle!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Three-Way Stand-Off!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Operation: Protect The Bey Stars!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 24|''Episode 24 - Achilles Vs. Xcalius!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 26|''Episode 26 - The Battleship Cruise! Final Voyage!]] (Image) * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 27|''Episode 27 - Road to Glory!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 31|''Episode 31 - Rebirth! Turbo Valtryek!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 32|''Episode 32 - Dread Tower! The Dark Citadel!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 33|''Episode 33 - Trapped in The Dread Tower!]] (Video) * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 37|''Episode 37 - Turbo Clash! Showdown At The Dark Citadel!]] (Flashback) Relationships Phi Phi was rather aloof toward Kyle because he was cheating and when Kyle finished his water stunt, Phi did one that was far more superior to that of Kyle's and even hit his bey as a sign of disrespect. Later, when Kyle attempted to gather data on Phi, the latter used his Bey to knock Kyle's phone out of his hand, breaking it. Evel Oxford Count Nightfell Quotes * "Whatever, this is the end for you! Kerbeus!" - when trying to defeat Free De La Hoya in Episode 31 of Beyblade Burst Turbo * "Compared to the horrid conditions I went through to obtain Kerbeus, this is nothing but a walk in the park." -responding to Aiger asking him if he's cold inside the ship's frozen storage. * "If you actually thought I was giving it my all on the ship, you are sadly mistaken." Gallery For a full gallery of images of Kyle, see Kyle Hakim/Gallery. Trivia *Besides mentioning that he endured harsh conditions to obtain his Bey, no other information is given on how he got Kerbeus, which was previously owned by Ken Midori. *Kyle owns a gold Level Chip on Kerbeus. *His birthday is November 1. *Kyle is one of four Beyblade Burst Turbo characters whose initials are the same as their Bey: 'H'azard 'K'erbeus, the others being Xavier Bogard, Laban Vanot, and Evel Oxford. References Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters